1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air-admitting guide member, and more particularly an air-admitting guide member installed to an air flowing portion of a mechanical device that can change the form of the air flow and generate a spiral flowing effect to flow air quickly, thereby saving oil and increasing power.
2. Description of the Prior
A conventional air-admitting guide tube is hollow and installed to an air flowing portion of a mechanical device, such as an internal combustion engine, to feed air, therefore the flowing amount and speed will affect the service life and power of the combustion engine.
Unfortunately, the air flowing into the internal combustion engine can not be burned completely and pulled, thereby causing slow flowing to decrease power and increase damage. Besides, the hollow air-admitting member will make air impact in an air offset tube to increase obstruction in a combustion room.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.